The responsiveness of the adrenergic nervous system in patients with normal renin essential hypertension is being assessed. The effects of two sodium intakes, 9 mEq per day and 249 mEq per day, on urinary norepinephrine plus epinephrine and on urinary dopamine in hypertensive patients are being compared to the effects of a similar regimen in normotensive subjects.